The Pain
by Ameru
Summary: Aku mencintainya, aku sangat mencintainya. Dia yang membuatku begitu kuat untuk bersembunyi dari apapun yang mengancamku,untuk menyelamatkan hidupku.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter or the Character. Our J.K Rowling does.

**Warning** : Newbie Author.

* * *

_Rumahku. –Kau tak perlu tahu dimana-_

_Di saat yang membuatmu ingin menguburkan diri hidup-hidup._

_Dear My Beloved Sister._

_Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bagaimana kehidupanku akan kembali seperti biasa. Dengan topeng cantik mengelabui semua orang bahkan dirimu. Aku tak akan tahu sampai kapan semuanya dapat bertahan. Aku tak tahu. Tapi yang aku tahu, semuanya tak akan sama lagi._

_Kau mungkin tak akan melihatku lagi dalam duniamu. Tidak! Aku tak menyesal masuk ke dalam duniamu, justru sebaliknya. Aku bahagia dapat mengenalmu. Aku bahagia mengenal kalian. Terutama dia. Dia yang selalu mengisi hidupku. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang aku bicarakan. Mungkin memang harus ku katakan sekarang. Harus kukatakan disaat dia telah pergi, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padaku._

_Bukan maksudku untuk menyembunyikan ini semua darimu dan dari kalian. Ini semua permintaannya, permintaan saudara kalian. Sejak tahun ketigaku, aku dan saudara kalian menjalin sebuah hubungan. Betapa bodohnya aku saat itu. Ia memintaku untuk tak mengatakannya pada siapapun, termaksud kalian. Ia tak mau kehilanganku jika semua orang mengetahuinya. Katanya, rasa yang ditimbulkan tak akan sama. Aku tak mengerti dengan ini. Aku menjalin hubungan dengan orang terlarang. Aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang tak seharusnya selama bertahun-tahun._

_Sampai pada tahun kelimaku, tahun terakhir dimana aku tak akan menemukannya lagi di Hogwarts. Aku memintanya untuk memberi tahu kalian, aku memintanya meresmikan pada siapa saja yang mau mendengarkan kami. Tapi tak ada jawaban berarti dari mulutnya. Ia masih saja ingin merahasiakan hubungan ini. Aku marah! Kau tahu? Aku marah besar. Dan betapa brengseknya, tak dapat berlangsung lama. Kemarahan ini tak dapat berlangsung lama jika bersamanya_

_Seperti yang dikatakannya, semua hubungan ini berlangsung dengan baik-baik saja. Ia masih menghubungi ku. Sampai tahun keenam, Aku benar-benar tak tahan merahasiakan ini dari kalian. Jika ia masih tak mau mengatakan hubungan ini pada kau dan semuanya, aku mengancam akan meninggalkannya, dan ia mempersilahkannya. Begitu mudahnya ia melepasku. _

_Aku menangis. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya saat itu. Kau tahu? aku tidak menangisi Ron yang berciuman dengan Lavender seperti yang kalian tahu. Aku menangisi hubunganku dengannya. Hubungan yang hancur begitu saja hanya karna keegoisannya. _

_Aku tak tahu harus menceritakan berapa banyak lagi padamu. Aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Semua berjalan begitu saja. Melewati masa-masa kelabu. Melewati masa-masa gelap yang membuatku sulit berjalan. _

_Aku mencintainya, aku sangat mencintainya. Dia yang membuatku begitu kuat untuk bersembunyi dari apapun yang mengancamku,untuk menyelamatkan hidupku. Dialah tekat kuatku bertahan selama persembunyian. Meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa setelah ini ada kehidupan bahagia yang menantiku bersamanya. Membangun sebuah keluarga dengan gadis-gadis kecil yang mengisi hidup kami. Aku yakin ia akan menerimaku kembali. Tapi-_

_Hanya dengan sebuah rapalan mantra, hidupnya pergi dariku. Ia pergi meninggalkanku. Membawa semuanya. Aku tak bisa kembali pada dunia yang sudah mengambil semuanya dariku. Aku pergi! Aku pergi menuju dunia yang seharusnya aku berada. Terlalu sakit kembali. Aku tahu, aku terlalu menjijikan untuk menyampaikan semuanya dengan cara seperti ini, mengirim surat bisu. Aku tak bisa memikirkan cara lebih baik dari ini. Menatap rumahmu dan semua yang ada di dalamnya membuatku tersiksa, membuatku kembali mengingatnya. Aku tak akan bisa menyembunyikan air mataku._

_Aku mencintai Fred! Aku sangat mencintainya! Fred adalah bagian hidupku, dan dia telah membawa sebagian hidupku. Ku harap kalian mengerti keadaanku. Aku kembali menjalankan kehidupanku tanpa sihir. Muggle! Itulah yang selalu kalian katakan. Aku mungkin tak akan bisa bersama raganya. Tapi bukan berarti aku berpisah seutuhnya dengannya. _

_Aku menyayangi kalian sangat menyayangi kalian. Terima kasih atas semua. Terima kasih sudah menerimaku begitu baik._

_Love._

_Hermione Jean Granger._

Perkamen itu masih terjaga di tangannya. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis bungsu keluarga Weasley ini. Wajahnya begitu tak bisa di tebak. Berdiri di depan jendela, membuatnya seperti siluet yang dilukis oleh senja. Kaku. Tak bergerak. Bahkan menahan napasnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa apa Gin? Apa Mione bilang bahwa ia akan kembali saat natal?" Suara seorang laki-laki memecahkan keheningannya.

"Tidak Ron. Dia tidak akan kembali"

**++ The End ++**

* * *

**How? How? Mind to Review?  
**

**I hope you like ^0^  
**

**Ameru  
**


End file.
